emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6694 (24th October 2013)
Plot Moira tries to talk about Cain's botched proposal yesterday but he shuns the conversation. Alicia arrives back from the hospital. Zak worries over Cain's gangster job and they end up arguing. Chas recruits Marlon for decorating duties at The Woolpack, while Betty invites herself and half of the village over to Marlon's house for a party she's planning for Alan. Rhona asks Marlon if she can discuss with him and Laurel when she can take Leo back, he says he doesn't want to rush things. Zak admits to Lisa and Belle he's not feeling well and he's agreed to go back to the clinic for a few days. Cain arrives to meet Marcus and begin the job but discovers it's a bigger operation than he thought when there's four other people involved too. Moira tells Vanessa about Cain's botched proposal. Cain discovers that they're targeting wannabe drug dealers and wants out. Moira rings him and talks to him about the proposal and says she loves him. Victoria and Betty set about planning Alan's party with Sandy and Edna. Cain sorts out a replacement for him for the job, but Marcus insists he will shoot him if he doesn't do the job. Cain walks out saying that his priorities have changed. Ali and Ruby try to track down Dan before he goes away. Chas tells Paddy to come to a decision on whether he's telling Rhona about sleeping with her or not. David and Alicia panic when they discover Jacob's sitting with Priya in the café. Paddy blurts out to Rhona that he slept with Chas. Cain arrives home and attempts to propose to Moira properly, before he has a chance to finish the question though, Ross - Laurel's carjacker, dives in through their door applying pressure to a gunshot wound in his neck blaming Cain for it. Cast Regular cast *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Marcus - Alan Ruscoe Locations *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Stairway, Bedroom *Café Main Street *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Vets Surgery - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, Bedroom *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Unknown Barn Notable dialogue Chas Dingle: "You should've learned by now, if you're gonna live in this village, you're gonna have your life dictated to by pushy women." --- Victoria Sugden: "How is he drunk already?" Edna Birch: "He found Marlon's wine." Sandy Thomas: "It's a little game we used to play when I lived here. He'd hide the wine, I'd find the wine, then I would drink the wine." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:TV4 transmissions